Living is Easy, Dying is Hard
by BVBarmyGirl
Summary: Aiko Hunter Jackson-Lyte. The only daughter of Death himself and old friend of Eve. She was around when the war between Lucifer and God first started. One night, while making her rounds she finds Sam and Dean Winchester lying on the ground in a bloody pool. What harm can come from saving the men who cause the most disturbances of the natural order?
1. Saving The Winchesters

Ivory eyes and ebony hair, her skin a soft beige even in the dim streetlight glow. Her lips were plump and her nose small, but not so small that it detracted from her beauty. The woman's clothes were a straight black t-shirt and a pair of pants with chains dangling to the street with a pair of black DC skater shoes. On the inside of her left wrist was a small hellish looking butterfly with a tribal cross in the back round. It looked familiar to me but I couldn't understand why. She made a sort of 'humph.' noise before turning away from me. I turned my head to see my older brother, Dean Winchester, lying motionless in a pool of blood not even three feet from me. His normally spiky hair was held down to his forehead with red and bruises started to form on his neck and hands. From where I was laying, I couldn't see what other wounds the elder had, but I knew they had to be bad.

"Damn what fucked you guys up?" She asked absentmindedly. She turned Dean over onto his stomach and pulled out his money clip, which had _Dean W. _engraved into it. "Well I'll be Goddamned." She laughed as I tried to get up. "Sammy, don't get up." She said looking around. "Where's the Impala?" She asked me.

"O-over there." I groaned. She picked Dean up with ease and brought him over to the partially hidden vehicle and after briefly searching his pockets, opened the back doors and laid him down. I just watched her, every movement too painful to even contemplate.

"Is there a job in town?" She asked, suddenly in front of me. I could only nod. "Where are you staying?" She asked.

"B-blue Fi-fire." I groaned again as she picked me up. She quickly walked me over to the Impala and set me gently in the front seat. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm surprised, Sammy" She laughed, a rich tenor that was made for music. The car roared to life and she sped away to the Blue Fire Motel. She carried Dean in first, his unconscious body not even moving as she hit his head against the door frame. She whispered under her breath and disappeared out of sight. She reappeared after a minute or two and opened my doors. "Alright you're gonna have to help me." She said throwing my arm over her shoulders. I slowly got out of the car, my body protesting the entire way. "What were you guys hunting anyway?" She asked me and I couldn't answer. Not because I didn't want to talk to her, but because every time I breathed, my chest felt like it was about to implode. She squeezed her body in the door frame with me and maneuvered me around the table and to the bed. She laid me down and gracefully walked back to the Impala where she grabbed a first aid kit from the trunk. She walked back in and tended to Dean's wounds first, which were a lot worse than mine. He had gashes all over his torso and arms, which accounted for his unconsciousness. "Sam, what in God's name were you hunting?" She asked walking over to me with gauze in her hands. She cut my virtually destroyed black crew neck down the middle and slowly took it off of me. She sharply inhaled as she examined my wounds. Small bits of silver stood out against my bloody torso. Taking a tweezers she took her time getting each bit out. "So what's the job?" I watched her hands stitch me back up. Her right hand had two rings on it, one on her index finger that was in the shape of the Hollywood version of Vampire fangs and the other was on her ring finger that was just a straight stainless steel ring with a bunch of scratches on it. I shook it hesitantly. Her other hand had four rings. One on her thumb that was a gold band with a large ruby with an engraved butterfly on it, the next was a silver band with a hole in the shape of a heart. Then she had two rings on her ring finger, both carrying crosses except they fit perfectly together, as if they were designed to be separated then put back together again

"A demon and a couple of hellhounds." I strained. "Who are you?" I asked as she stitched my bicep together.

* * *

"My name is Aiko Lyte." I said finishing the stitches on the younger man's arms. "I'm an old friend of Bobby Singer's and I was told to keep an eye on you if you came into town." I stood up and went over to Dean, checking over the quickly stitched wounds.

"And you expect me to trust you?" He asked me in a slightly irritated voice.

"No, but I do expect thanks for saving your life." I growled. Turning back to Sam I watched him watch me. "Besides, I'm probably gonna leave before Dean wakes up." Sam looked at me odd.

"How do you know who I am?" Dean said sleepily.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." I warned and he sat up. His white gauze turned red and I ran my hands through my hair. "I warned you." I went over to him and he flinched as I reached out to touch him. "Dean, I'm not going to hurt you." I put as much conviction in my voice as I could, hoping to Eve that he believed me.

Dean laid back down and I took off the gauze on his chest. His wounds gushed blood out to the point that if he didn't go to a hospital and get a transfusion, he would die.

"Fuck…" I whispered under my breath and went to get my backpack out of the Impala. In it, I took out a small pouch filled with grey powder. I brought it back in and spread it over my hands.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked, almost scared.

"Vampire Dust." I explained. "The Vampire has healing agents in it's skin so it heals most injuries. While it's mostly harmless, too much of the dust can turn a human." I said gently rubbing the dust on his wounds. Dean sucked in his breath in pain as smoke rose from his wounds. But after about thirty seconds, the wounds were mostly healed. Sam watched me closely as I healed his brother.

"How did you know about Vampire Dust?" Sam asked, obviously surprised.

"Family trade." Was all I said. I walked to the bathroom and washed my bloody hands, a sight that I've seen many times before.

"So who are you?" Sam asked again. I sighed and dried off my hands. I considered telling him. Who I was. A freak of nature. A friend. A sister. Death's daughter. All possibilities that I pondered. But instead, I tossed them all aside.

"A Hunter." I stated. "I used to work with Bobby, teaching him what I knew." A sympathetic stare was surpassed by a look of confusion.

"You're what, 16? 17?" Sam asked. "How do you know more than Bobby?" Fuck. I forgot about that…

"I was born into it." I half lied. "A long time ago, my great grandparents worked for Samuel Colt and they learned what he did and passed it down." I shrugged and walked back out into the main room. "I gotta get going though. Places to go, people to see, things to do." I laughed but Sam and Dean stayed silent. I walked out of the room, grabbing my Vampire Dust pouch and backpack on the way.


	2. The Child of Death

"I'm calling Bobby." Dean said after Aiko left. I just sat there in awe at the 17 year old girl who knew more about hunting than Bobby did.

"Put it on speaker" I said once Dean had the number dialed.

"What do you two want?" Bobby growled.

"Well you don't seem like you're in a good mood." Dean said jokingly then added seriously. "Do you know Aiko Lyte?"

"Yeah I know her." Bobby said after a moment of silence. "Why?"

"Well she just saved our asses." Dean laughed.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we were hunting a demon and it had a few hell hounds with him. We got our asses kicked." I said tentatively. "She saved our lives. I don't know what the Demon had with him but it knocked us down off our feet." Bobby was silent for a while before finally talking.

"Did she say where she's going?" He asked.

"No, why?" Dean asked. "Should we have followed her?"

"It wouldn't do you much good." Bobby sighed. "She's better at hiding than most Hunters and moves like the wind. You'd never catch her." There was an underlying tone in his voice that I knew Dean wouldn't ever catch, but I did. "Finish hunting whatever's there, and come on back."

* * *

"Stupid bitch." The unknown demon gasped. He laid on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Cute." I said harshly. "Bye." I said and stabbed him with a special hunting knife I carried with me. A small light filled his eyes and as soon it was there, it was gone. Sheathing the knife I looked around. Four large puddles of black blood were around the room, large black dogs on top of them. Two of the dogs were cuddling together, as if they were mates and they knew they were going to die. I felt almost sorry for them, guilty even. I wasn't sure if they had pups in hell, or if they were even mates. I went to them and used the last of my Vampire Dust and healed them. The dogs watched me as I slowly spread the Dust over them. The male growled low in it's throat and the female lightly nudged his head. He calmed and four small pups appeared next to me. "Hi, honey." I smiled at the smallest of the hounds. The mother nudged the pup close to me and I slowly picked it up.

"Can I keep him?" I asked the mother. She barked lightly and nodded her head. "Thank you." I smiled at the drooling puppy in my hands. "And your name shall be Mika." The puppy barked in appreciation. The mother and father circled me and nudged me with their heads in thanks. I nodded my head to them and left with the puppy in my arms.

I went to my black Lamborghini Murcilago and put down a blanket for the puppy to lay on. I smiled as it curled up into a small ball as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Aiko Hunter Jackson-Lyte, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Bobby's harsh voice resounded from the other side of the phone.

"Nice to talk to you too…" I sighed. "So I saved them, who gives two fucks? Dad likes them so why shouldn't I help them?" I said calmly.

"I don't give a rats ass about that." Bobby's voice calmed slightly. "Why did you let them see you?" I growled and the puppy next to me perked up.

"Shh Mika. It's okay." I said to the pup. "Look Bobby, they're gonna figure out one day that someone's been saving them, and it's not an angel. It doesn't matter if they know me or not." I pulled into a motel in Rochester, Minnesota.

"That don't matter, Ai. What do you think they'll do if they find out who you are?" His voice was soft.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes." I said and paid for my room.

"Ai, you know I'm just worrying about you. You and the boys are about the only family I got and I don't wanna lose you." He said sadly as I walked into the room. The puppy followed me and jumped onto the queen sized bed. I watched as my father sat at the kitchen table eating a piece of pizza.

"Yeah, yeah Bobby. Listen, Dad's here and I haven't seen him in awhile so I'm gonna have to call you back." I said smiling at Death.

"Okay, send my regards." Bobby said and hung up the phone.

"Hey Dad." I said to him and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"I see that the Winchesters have been saved yet again." He laughed at me and I rolled my eyes. "Good job."

"Yeah, they do need saving a lot don't they?" I commented. I took a sip of a glass of Mountain Dew that my father laid out for me. "Dad, what was mom like?" I asked for the millionth time. He simply smiled.

"Your mother was beautiful." He said. "Don't you ever get tired of hearing about her?"

"Never." I smiled and took another bite of pizza. Death looked up for a moment and sighed. The frown was wiped off of my face and I mimicked my father. "Lucifer wants you, doesn't he?" My father nodded solemnly. "Fuck Lucifer! Dad, he's just using you! How the fuck can you let that happen?" I yelled jumping out of my seat and knocking the chair over.

"Aiko, sit down." He said calmly.

"No, I will not sit down." I yelled. "Dad, he's a fucking brat who's mad that his Daddy chose the new baby over him. He's fighting a fucking war that is more pointless than fucking.. I don't fucking know!" I yelled at my father, angry for letting the fallen angel walk all over him. "Dad, you are fucking Death! You can fucking kill him if you wanted to, but instead you choose not to!" I yelled. My father simply looked up at me.

"Aiko, you do not yet understand the world." He looked back at the food and took one last bite. He stood and turned to greet my tear streaked face. "Aiko, I promise that one day that you and I will work side by side, father and daughter." He touched a falling tear.

"Dad, why do you make promises you know you can't keep?" I asked, knowing full well that I don't have his power of Death. Death didn't answer but he hugged me tight, his frail and deathly skinny body covering my small frame. And a moment later, he was gone. I sat on the bed and Mika jumped onto my lap. "Hi baby, what are we gonna do about daddy?" I asked her. She just looked at me sadly then jumped when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ai, you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. "Do you have an extra bed at your place?"

"Always," He said.

"I'll be there in the morning." I sighed. " Night Bobby." I hung up the phone without hearing his goodbye. I sighed and laid down on the cheap motel bed. Mika nuzzled close to me as I tried to fall asleep.


	3. Daddy Issues

"Dean just shut your mouth okay?" I groaned at my elder brother's singing.

"Come on Sammy! Get into the music!" Dean laughed at me as I tried to sleep. Dean turned down the music and drove in silence for a while, until the silence was almost oppressive.

"Okay what's up?" I asked irritated that I wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

"This Aiko chick. Do you think Bobby's telling the truth?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Has Bobby lied to us before?" I asked him. "No. So I trust him on that. But I don't know her so I don't really trust her." I looked out the window and thought back to the woman. She wasn't a normal human. That much was for sure. The way that she moved was too graceful to be human. It was the way her green eyes almost glowed when she found me and Dean. Or it could be the way that her voice wavered when she spoke of hunting with Bobby. Or it could be that when we went back to the apartment that the demon was hiding out in was empty save for four piles of black blood coating the floor.

"Well I guess we'll just have to ask Bobby about it later." Dean stayed quiet after he said that and in no time I was asleep heading to South Dakota.

* * *

Instead of staying in the Motel like I said that I should, I drove. Mika sat in the front seat sleeping as I thought about Sam. He was different from most humans that I associated with. His soul seemed like the type that would accept almost anyone in his life as long as they never wronged him. But he also had a darkness attached to his soul. Like it was tainted almost. I thought about it.

"It is." My Father said from behind me. By the time I reached the age of 4000 years old, I almost expected him to appear out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" I asked but I didn't get a reply. When I looked back he was gone. I scoffed. "Just like Dad…" I sighed.

"It's his eyes that get you." Eve's shadowy form appeared next to me. I told Mika to get in the back of the car as Eve sat down.

"They always have." I laughed harshly. "To quote Top Dollar from the Crow 'all the power of the world resides in the eyes.'"

"The world is always changing, my child." Eve sighed sadly. "Fathers abandon their children and even the sinners become the most holy." Her form started to dissipate. "Just remember who you are and where your origins lie. I will come back for my children" She disappeared in a thin cloud of black smoke.

The ride was quiet. Mika was sleeping next to me and there was no one on the long stretch of highway. The plains that I passed by were dull but beautiful in such a way that they reminded you of two people laying side by side and staring at the clouds or the stars in a movie. _I wonder what it would feel like to lay out there…_ I thought to myself. Acting on the impulse I pulled over to the side of the road, stopped the engine and walked out to the open prairie. Tall grasses went up mid thigh and the dirt was soft beneath my bare feet. It felt almost like silk against my skin as I laid down. Mika walked towards me barking softly. "I know honey. Bobby's expecting us." I sighed getting up. We slowly walked to the car and started driving again.

* * *

"Bobby, I'm home." I called out letting Mika into the house. Bobby wheeled over to me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Ai." He motioned for me to come over to him. I did and hugged him tightly, tears in my eyes.

"Hey." I pulled back. "How are you?" He looked sad for a little bit before smiling again.

"Good." He said.

"Liar," I countered.

"You're right…" He trailed off, wheeling away. I followed into the kitchen where I grabbed a beer from the fridge. He didn't elaborate and I didn't pry. I know Bobby and if you push too hard, he'll completely shut you out. "So why'd you come over?" He asked ask I handed him a beer.

"Just need to feel some sense of normality." I opened the beer and took a swing. The cheap alcohol felt nice running down my suddenly dry throat. "Bobby, do you think that I could live a normal life? Like, away from all of this?" I motioned to the kitchen table where multiple books about satanic worshipping and Asian deities laid atop of stacks of paper, most likely on different gods and goddesses.

"Probably not." He answered honestly. "You're just as weird as the rest of us and we can't live normal lives." He stopped as a rumble of an old muscle car drove up next to the house. "Here are the boys." I cursed inwardly. I was _not _counting on them being here.

"So I guess the boys are here." I looked out at the impala. Sam was asleep in the front seat and Dean wiped his eyes of weariness. It seemed as though they were driving all night like me.

"I guess so." Bobby sighed. "Be nice to 'em. They're not that bad," Dean woke up Sam and they made their way to the front porch, where they entered the house.

"Seriously dude, we need to sleep more." Sam sighed as he walked into the house. He rubbed his neck and called out, "Bobby we're back!"

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Dean yelled. Sam whipped his head around to find me leaning against the counter, glaring at his older brother.

"Fine." I snarled. "I'll fucking leave." Sam visibly flinched as I set my beer bottle into the sink.

"Ai, get your ass back in here now." Bobby said sternly. "Dean, you need to shut your fucking mouth." I stopped dead in my tracks. _Bobby said fuck?_ "Now I don't care if you two don't like each other. You can get over that." Bobby sighed. "I just need you to tolerate each other for awhile."

"Fine." I glared daggers at Dean before turning on my heel to go upstairs. "If he goes near my stuff intending to snoop around, I will not hesitate to kill him. It doesn't matter if the Angels like him." I stomped upstairs. Did I sound like a child? Yes. Did he pass the first insult? Hell yes. And that means retaliation.

* * *

"What's her problem?" Dean asked as Ai stomped up the stairs.

"She's having Daddy issues." Bobby sighed. "Kinda like you guys." _Bobby's upset,_ I noted to myself. Dean wouldn't notice, but I did, and it pained me to see him like this. Hopefully Dean will go to bed soon.

"Whatever. We got on just fine without Dad. Why is her problem so special?" Dean laughed sarcastically.

"She's been dealin' with it for a lot longer than you, Dean." Bobby looked at the clock. "It's three in the mornin'. I suggest you two get some shut eye." Dean yawned as Bobby finished his sentence.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Dean walked downstairs, a hint of anger in his steps. I sighed as I watched his form disappear into darkness.

"So?" I asked when Dean was out of earshot.

"So what?" Bobby wheeled away. I grabbed Ai's half finished beer and followed him into the "research and ritual room" as I liked to call it.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He stopped slightly before wheeling behind the desk in the middle of the room.

"We're dealing with the apocalypse here. What's not going wrong?" He snapped. I held my hands up in defeat. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired." He apologized.

"Aren't we all?" I laughed half-heartedly. "So who is she?" I nodded to the room above me where soft new age rock music could be heard.

"Ai?" Bobby looked up in contemplation. "She's like a daughter to me. I've known her for a long time and we've always kept in touch." Bobby said vaguely.

"When did you meet her?" I asked. Bobby sat in thought for awhile before answering.

"Just before I got into the hunting business." He said. "We were good friends before I got caught up in all this. Now that's enough sharing and caring for the night." He wheeled over to the bed and hopped onto it.

I left without saying a word. I went upstairs to go to another one of the empty rooms. It was across the room from Aiko. Music came from her cracked open door.

_With bleeding hands I fight for a life that's beat me down_

_Stand up and scream while the rest of the world won't make a sound_

_With bleeding hands I fight with the pride left in me now_

_Stand up and scream while the rest of the world won't make a sound_

She sang along quietly, a slight quiver in her voice. She was upset, I could tell that much. But about what I couldn't even guess.

"Sam, what do you want?" I heard her call as a guitar solo started playing.

"Uhh…" I paused, not able to actually think up an excuse. She opened the door and I was taken by surprise. Her black hair was cut short and covered her right eye while the hair on the left side of her face was down to her waist. "Why are you cutting your hair?" I asked nodding to the scissors in her hand. She looked at them briefly before shrugging.

"I want a change." She simply said before asking again, "Now what do you want?" I twiddled my fingers a little bit before answering.

"Just coming to say goodnight." I said before turning around and going into the next room.


	4. Banished by God

I shook my head at Sam's nervousness. He was right to be nervous. I was there when God locked the Leviathan in Purgatory. I was before the Angels and Demons. I thought to Lucifer. The glorious fallen angel and former lover. I shook my head and continued cutting my hair. It wasn't long before I started crying. I threw the scissors at the wall and fell to my knees. Even after all these years, I still felt love for Lucifer. But he wasn't known as Lucifer back then. He was known as Morning-star and Lord did he shine. He was the most beautiful being on the face of the Earth. But then God created humans and he was consumed with Envy and eventually Pride and he fell. I thought back to that day…

"_Morning star, please!" I cried to him. "Don't let these sins get the best of you. They will be your destruction." He looked at me with sad blue eyes. His wavy blond hair complimented his pale skin. The robe he wore was white with a gold sash around his waist._

"_Love-and-child." He wiped my falling tears and pulled back my hair. "I cannot stop the consuming emotions. My love for you is the same," He kissed my lips. "I only wish I could stay with you longer."_

"_Please Morning-Star," tears streamed down my face. "We can go away. Where God won't find us. Please just run away with me." I hugged the being in front of me. The perfect being. _

"_No, this is my choice." He said through gritted teeth. "I will fall today and you will forget about me." I looked at him. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_You heard my words my love." He moved away from me, leaving my arms empty. "Goodbye Love-and-child. I pray that we do not meet again." The ground opened up and a dark hole appeared where he was floating. He gave me a sad smile before falling into the hole. I tried to fall into it with him but the ground closed just before I fell. Staring at the sky I screamed. A crash of thunder and lighting hit all around me and rain poured. Ice chunks fell from the sky and left indents and welts in my skin, but the physical pain was nothing compared to losing the Angel that now lied in the ground beneath me. The earth split and lava rose up to my left. To my right, the river of the Nile rose up and swallowed everything in it's path. Behind me, the cold winter dropped to the lowest possible temperatures, leaving all who was behind me frozen. In front of me hailstones the size of giants crashed to the ground, melting as it collided with the lava. The sky was dark with flashes of light and I could feel the entire world changing. Oceans were moving and the ground split apart. My deeds went unheeded as the newly created humans screamed in terror, screamed for their Divine Creator to come and save them…_

"Aiko!" Sam's face was contorted in confusion and concern. He carried me to the still made bed and wiped my face with a wet cloth. No… the fabric was dry. I was making it wet. I reached up and touched my face to find tears.

"What?" I asked him. He sighed in relief and I looked around the room. Trinkets and furniture were strewn about the room. The mirror was cracked and I looked into the reflection to find Dean and Bobby in the doorway.

"Ai?" Bobby wheeled as far as he could into the room. "You okay?" Fear was evident in his eyes.

"Um…" I sat up. "I don't know." I stood up and stepped on a piece of fallen glass. I stared at Bobby. His face said that the boys knew something was up.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked loudly. "One minute I'm almost asleep. The next, all I hear is screaming. Then Bobby has me carry his wheelchair up the stairs because he's already at the top trying to help Sam open the door, which did not open even when we tried kicking it open." Dean paced furiously. "Then all of a sudden it stops and the door opens _by itself_ and you're lying on the ground whispering to yourself. What the hell?"

"Aiko?" Sam turned my face. "What happened just then?" I thought to myself. _Are my powers reawakening?_

"Honestly, I don't know…" I said truthfully. "I haven't been able to do something like this for years." I whispered. Bobby's eyes widened.

"Well now that you've quieted down, Dean take me back downstairs." Bobby ordered. Dean grumbled but complied as I started picking up the items that were thrown to the floor. Sam went and carried the wheel chair behind them. I held a broken angel figurine in my hands. It's wings had broken off in a perfect way, one that made it seem as though they were ripped from the small cherubs back.

_And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on…_

_We tried our best turn out the lights._

"Hey you doing okay?" Sam asked from the doorway. I jumped a bit and whipped around, dropping the ceramic angel.

"Yeah. Sorry." I picked up the now completely shattered angel.

"Let me help you." He smiled and helped me pick up the broken pieces of the angel. It seemed almost ironic that this hunter before me was the vessel for one of the most powerful beings in this universe. "So…" He started. "What exactly happened?"

"It's not something that I tell most hunters." I said.

"Well I'm not most hunters." he smiled. "Come on. It'll be our little secret."

"Well…" I sighed. "I was psychic but they disappeared for awhile. Apparently they're back." I closed my eyes and I could see Sam's soul along with four other unknown spirits. "Yeah they're back." Sam's eyes turned sympathetic.

"What do you think made them come back?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." I lied, thinking to what my father said when he bound them

" _Don't remember. Shut out the memories and emotions. This way you will never be able to cause so much destruction." He told me burning a long forgotten language into my back. I screamed in pain, knowing I would be powerless…_

"So you really don't know huh?" He asked turning a chair right side up.

"No. I really don't know." I sighed, trying to convince myself that my powers weren't reawakening.

"So what can you do?" Sam asked, seemingly interested in my 'new-found' powers.

"Well, back when they first appeared, I could shape and bend the Earth and Weather to my will. I could make volcanoes erupt, earthquakes split the ground and tsunamis wash over the entire Philippines." I laughed bitterly. "That and I can see and communicate with the dead without the help of a Ouija board or going into a trace. I can," I paused, "To a degree, tell the future."

"You what?!" Sam whispered loudly.

"Yes, but like I said, it's only to a certain degree." I explained. "I go into a sort of trance like state and all I see is images. Sort of like a scattered dream. Images and objects. Like if I were to foresee my destroying of this room," I thought out loud, not really talking to Sam. "I would see the shattered angel or the scissors in the wall. I would smell wood, hear screams and banging on walls."

"Wow…" Sam said quietly. "That's some heavy baggage." I laughed.

"It's not that bad. I have to concentrate to make it happen." I smiled lightly. "I also have some major telekinesis abilities." Sam smile at that. We cleaned up the rest of the room in a comfortable silence, slow songs playing as time ticked by.

By the time that we had gotten all of the broken glass and furniture picked up, it was almost 5 o'clock in the morning. Our hands had cuts all over them from picking up the broken glass so I offered to go get bandages.

"No I'm okay. I think I'm gonna go lay down." He smiled.

"Alright, thanks for helping me Sammy." I smiled at him. He waved then went into his room across the hall. I went to the mattress on the floor and laid down on it, staring at the broken bed frame. I concentrated on the shards of wood and slowly they started melding themselves back together. Little splinters were missing but the frame was more or less exactly the same as it was before my fit of rage. I laid down on the mattress and closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep due to something wet and cold on my forehead. I wiped my face and looked at my hand. Sweat had formed on my brow as I put the frame back together. I laughed bitterly and thought to myself, "Well I guess I'm not as strong as I once was." I turned over and fell asleep on the old but comfortable mattress.

* * *

It wasn't even five minutes before I heard a soft tapping noise coming from behind my door. I cracked it open so I could see just what Aiko was doing. Her hand was held out towards the broken bed frame and sweat was forming on her forehead. But slowly the frame was starting to mold back together. My eyes widened slightly as the bed formed perfectly, only small pieces missing. Aiko then fell back onto the mattress, deciding it would be too much effort to put the mattress back on the frame. It wasn't long before I heard her soft snores. Her hair was still cut awkwardly but in a sort of weird way, it was almost adorable. I smiled lightly to myself and crept out of my room. Picking up a folded blanket that was on the floor, I laid it over Aiko's sleeping form. Turning off the light and closing the door, I went downstairs to where Dean and Bobby were talking over coffee. "I don't care Bobby. I want to know what the hell that was." Dean whispered harshly.

"Look Dean, maybe she-"

"It doesn't matter Dean." I growled lightly in my throat. He looked at me incredulously.

"What do you mean 'it doesn't matter?'" He asked.

"I'm saying what it was doesn't matter. Okay? She's had a rough night." I said trying to convince my brother to drop it.

"Fine. I'll ask her when she wakes up." He said, finally going quiet.

"How about we all just go to bed?" I said looking at the clock. It read 6:33 A.M. "I'm sure we'll feel better in the morning." Dean and Bobby nodded in unison and we all went our separate ways, Dean downstairs and Bobby to the bed in the Library. I went back upstairs to sleep but found that I couldn't. My head was swirling and it was all thanks to the girl less than ten feet from me. What was it about her that got my head all screwed up? Eventually, sleep overtook me and I was once again at peace.

* * *

_Holy fire. A small plastic army soldier. The impala roared to life as it made it's way to… Where was it going? Graves? Arguing, pain and torment. Dean is… why is dean bloody? Four rings attached together, and a dark hole in the ground. Is it…no it cannot be. Morning-star! Michael. What is going on? Why is it slipping away? A faded…dream? Or a memory. I cannot be sure. The pain… what is going on? Why do I hurt so much? Why am I dy-_

"AIKO!" Sam yelled into my face. I whipped out of bed and smashed foreheads with Sam. Sweat covered my body and I was breathing heavily.

"Sam…" I hugged him tightly. It was compulsive. I looked pulled back and looked into his blushing face. "You're Morning-Star's Vessel." I said almost to myself. I couldn't read the expression on his face before he turned away from me. "Sam, you're Lucifer's Vessel!" I shouted, tears forming in my eyes at the thought of Lucifer.

"Yes, I am." Sam's back faced me. I heard the flapping of wings before I saw the Angel of Thursday. His Vessel was of Jimmy Novak, a normal and devout human. His hair was darker than the moonless night and his eyes as blue as the daytime sky.

"Aiko Hunter," Castiel stared at me with his emotionless eyes.

"Castiel." I sat up on my elbows and flipped my still oddly cut hair out of my face.

"Why are you here Aiko? Our God banished you long ago." Castiel said, obviously confused.

"Wait a minute." Sam's voice sounded incredulous. "God banished you?" I tensed up.

"Yes." Castiel elaborated with a still confused expression on his face. "She nearly destroyed the human race and broke the land mass you call Pangaea." I stood up and walked to the angel. He touched my hair and made it look like the pixie cut I was going for last night before Sam interrupted me.

"Castiel. Shouldn't you be obeying your absent Father's orders?" I growled harshly. Castiel looked mildly afraid as the furniture began to shake. Another flap of wings and the angel was gone. I sighed and turned away from Sam, who was staring at me almost angrily.


	5. Betrayal and Fear

"You're a monster?" Sam asked. I flinched.

"Monster is such a cruel word." I whispered and started walking out of the room. Sam reached to pull me towards him but I threw him against the wall telekinetically. "Don't you ever touch me without my permission." He stared at me with a sad and pained look on his face. I took one last look before whistling to Mika and walking out. I practically glided down the stairs hearing Sam sigh and Bobby call out to me to come back into the house. Running out into the junk yard, I weaved in and out of the maze of cars before I ran into Dean.

"Hey, chill out." He steadied me as I stumbled back. I looked at him and concern graced his eyes before being replaced with the same animosity that he expressed the day before. I shook out of his grasp and ran around him. "Aiko!" He called out as I ran.

"Dean, catch her!" Bobby yelled from the front porch. Dean took off in a sprint behind me but he was too slow. Mika barked menacingly at Dean and he stopped short, looking around for the dog.

"Mika run!" I yelled and her black form followed me. It wasn't long before we were in the cover of the forest outside of Bobby's house but I kept on running. I stopped about an hour later to catch my breath. Leaning against a tree, I panted heavily. Mika sat next to me, unfazed by the constant movement. I stared blankly at the ground before I realized that my footprints were easily seen in the fresh mud. _Did I make it rain last night? _I asked myself. "Mika." My hellhound looked up at me. "Go back to Bobby's house and stay in one of the cars outside. Make sure they don't find you." She barked softly before running off the way we came. I looked around me and found perfect climbing trees. Gripping the tree behind me I started climbing. The tree was tall, about 35 to 40 feet high, so when I got to the top, I was able to see Bobby's house. Sam and Dean were talking to Bobby as he wheeled out into the junkyard. I concentrated so I could hear what they said…

"_Look Bobby, she had a reason for doing that. I want her back here so I can ask her a few questions." Dean pulled out a hunting knife with Latin inscriptions on it._

"_You ain't gonna find her Dean." Bobby sighed. "Sam what happened?" Sam was quiet for a long time._

"_Sammy?" Dean looked concerned at his baby brother._

* * *

"Well I was in her room because she was groaning in her sleep. Then she woke up and Cas came in and started talking to her. He said something about her being special to the apocalypse." I lied smoothly. "Then he disappeared and she ran out."

"Somethin' ain't addin' up." Bobby contemplated. I felt a little bit guilty about lying to Dean but something told me that telling them that she broke Pangaea at the beginning of the Earth would be a bad idea.

"You think?" Dean ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Well we'll have to find her." I looked towards the way that she ran. In the treetops I saw a flash of red. _Wasn't Aiko wearing a red tank top? _I thought to myself. Dean looked at me for a while. "Sam, she seems to like you a lot more than she likes me. Get her back." Was all he said before taking off for the house.

"What?" I asked. Bobby gave me that 'I-know-you're-lying-but-I'm-gonna-drop-it-for-now ,' look before he wheeled off after Dean. I took a walk through the junk yard thinking about what Cas said before he left. _Our God banished you long ago… _It confused me that God would banish a girl. This means that she had to have done something horrible. Castiel said that she had broken Pangaea into the seven pieces that it's in now. But that was almost 200 million years ago. It had to be something more recent than that. I shook my head and stared at the gravel as I kicked up dust. I checked my stitches on my arm, only to realize that they were completely healed. The string fell out of my t-shirt sleeve. "What the hell?" I asked myself. What is she?

* * *

I watched Sam stare bewildered at the multiple healed stitches on his arm. His confusion was evident as he lifted up his shirt to reveal completely scar-free skin. I smiled lightly and jumped to another treetop, this one closer to Bobby's junkyard. Sam shook his head and sat down in the dirt, obviously distressed. I watched him, the emotions crossing over his face. _This is my Vessel. _I heard in my head. Then Lucifer appeared next to me. But it wasn't him, but a different Vessel named Nick.

"Lucifer," I said curtly.

"Aiko," He replied. "How long has it been? Two, three million years since we last saw each other?" I shrugged not speaking. He touched my shoulder lightly and shivers ran down my spine.

"What do you want?" I asked, hopping down from the tree where I perched.

"I just wanted to see you again, now that I'm walking around up here." He motioned to the clearing that we stood in.

I laughed bitterly, "That's really funny because the last time we saw each other you said, and I quote, 'I pray that we do not meet again.'" I growled lightly. He just tsked at me.

"Always hanging onto the past." He walked towards me, his broken vessel decaying at an alarming rate.

"Lucifer, you should get a new vessel." I said jokingly, stepping back.

"I've been looking to get my true vessel and finally fight Michael as it was intended." He formed a rose in his hand and watched it wither and die. "It's been far too long since I've been here." I stepped back into a tree trunk where Lucifer cornered me.

"Lucifer…" I started but he stopped me from talking.

"I fell because I loved you," He whispered, taking me into his arms. It took me aback to feel his arms around me. It's been 37 centuries since I was last held in a loving embrace. Lucifer held me for a long time and the only thing that I could do was stand there. I couldn't hug back, I couldn't bring myself to touch him in an intimate manner. "Did you miss me Aiko?" He asked me quietly.

"At first," I whispered honestly. "But after a couple millennia I forgot about it." I lied. The truth was, after about three million years, my father sealed away my powers. I gently touched an Enochian symbol that was branded in my side by my father. Lucifer got really close to me.

"I missed you so much my love." He whispered in Enochian against my neck. I pushed him away and climbed the tree behind me.

"Just leave, Lucifer." I called to him from the treetop.

"Why do you reject me, Aiko?" Lucifer asked from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Why do you reject my touch when it is clear that you haven't had a loving embrace in so long?" His hands trailed down to the waistband of my pants. I tried to pry his hands off of me but his grip was too strong. "Do you not love me anymore, Aiko? Will you not destroy continents to attempt to set me free? Destroy thousands of people for me? Sink cities for me?" My entire body went rigid and Lucifer turned me to face him.

"How did you know about Atlantis?" I trembled. He ran his hand through my newly cut hair and it grew down to my waist. It turned into a dark and wavy auburn color, the same color that it was when he fell.

"I have legions of demons under my command that have been here for a long time. They're bound to tell me things that happen." Lucifer looked into my eyes. "You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on."

"Lucifer just let me go." I looked away from him. "Leave me be, you've caused too much damage to one life." His hands stopped moving through my hair. I looked at him and anger spread across his face. For the first time in my 10 million year existence, I felt true fear. The trees around us creaked as heavy winds moved through them, weaving in and out of branches and bringing off leaves. He gripped my hair and pulled it back harshly.

"Aiko," His voice was bittersweet, like poisoned honey. He pulled my hair harder until I was on my knees on the tree branch. "You will suffer for betraying me. I would have hoped that you would welcome me with open arms as I had imagined in my return." He lifted me up and threw me down to the ground. I fell the 40 feet with tears streaming down my face and landed onto the hard ground, indenting it with the shape of my body. I grunted as my shoulder was dislocated from the fall. Lucifer held me down with his telekinesis and put force on my femurs. "Why did you not allow me to love you when I came back?" He asked as my femurs shattered. I couldn't make a noise as pain invaded my senses. He leaned over me and kissed my trembling lips. "I still love you, even if you have betrayed me my darling. One day you will see the error of your ways," He said and vanished.

"Dad, I need you…" I sobbed when Lucifer was gone. I laid there in the clearing for hours, watching the sun overhead disappear behind the trees and blue overtake the sky. I thought about what had transpired. _He truly is back…_ I thought to myself. _But he's not the Lucifer I remember._ That much was for certain. He was corrupt, deadly and merciless. Or maybe he always was and I couldn't see it because I was blinded by Love and Happiness that I felt when I was with him.

"Aiko!" I heard Sam's voice call out.

"Aiko," Dean's voice called after. "Dude, I don't think she's out here." They sounded far away. I could feel the world spinning in and out of focus as twigs snapped around me. The voices were faint and the entire world was slowing down.

"Sam I…" Dean's voice faded. "gone… Let's go…"

"No…" Sam sounded worried. "Dean!" I snapped back for a moment to see Sam leaning over me. His lips were moving but no sound came out.

"Sam?" I whispered.

"Come on," Sam picked me up and the world finally faded to black.


End file.
